2.08 Collision Transcript
| Dagen= | Flashback=Geschreven door: Leonard Dick & Javier Grillo-Marxuach | Info=Geregisseerd door: Stephen Williams}} -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- of Ana shooting at a firing range. Scene switches to Ana at the office of Matthew Reed, her therapist. MATTHEW: So how're you doing? ANA: Well, the family with the screaming baby moved. MATTHEW: You must be thrilled. ANA: Actually, it's too quiet now. MATTHEW: So, how's Danny -- you 2 trying to work things out? ANA: There's nothing to work out. He left. MATTHEW: You okay with that? ANA: I guess you could say I'm one of those people that's just better off alone. MATTHEW: So, how was the firing range? ANA: Good. MATTHEW: How did it feel to hold a gun again? ANA: Very good. MATTHEW: All these steps count, Ana. You've come a long way since we met 4 months ago. ANA: Did she say -- you know, when I can come back to work? MATTHEW: She left the final determination up to me. ANA: Right. MATTHEW: Do you think you're ready? ANA: What do you think? hands Ana her badge. Scene switches to a shot of her LAPD badge at the police dept. office. UNKNOWN VOICE camera: Welcome back to the force, Officer Cortez. switches to right after Ana shot Shannon. Sayid pulls out his gun and goes after Ana. MICHAEL: Sayid! Sayid, no! tackles Sayid and they fight. Ana cold-cocks Sayid, and grabs the gun. MICHAEL: Hey, hey! ANA the gun at Michael: Don't move! Nobody move! COMMERCIAL BREAK ANA: Nobody move. Nobody! Eko Does he have anything else on him? EKO: What? ANA: He just had a gun to your neck -- check to see if he had anything else on him? MICHAEL: Hey, put it down. ANA the gun at Michael: Stop. MICHAEL: Are you crazy? Don't point that at me? ANA: I said stop! MICHAEL: What is your problem? fires off a warning round. BERNARD: Ana! JIN: something in Korean, and comes toward Ana. ANA: Get back! Get back, both of you! MICHAEL: Are you crazy? LIBBY: Ana. ANA: Get back now! LIBBY: Ana! ANA Eko: We need to tie him up. EKO: I'm not tying him up. ANA: He tried to kill you. EKO: No. ANA the gun at Libby: You, you do it. Tie him. Use the vines from the stretcher. MICHAEL: Hey, if we take that thing apart we won't be able to... ANA: Shut up! LIBBY: Ana, Sawyer needs a doctor or he'll die. ANA: I know what I'm doing. to Ana at the police station. CAPTAIN: I hope this is all of it. RAGGS: That's all we've got right now. CAPTAIN: {something unintelligible} RAGGS: Thanks, Captain. knocks at the Captain's open door. CAPTAIN: Come on in. RAGGS: Hey, look who's here. Good to see you Ana-Lucia, welcome back. ANA: Thanks, Raggs. RAGGS: I'll get you those IRs, Captain. CAPTAIN: Today. RAGGS: You've got it. CAPTAIN Ana: How are you? ANA: Good. Fine. CAPTAIN: Good. Your assignment. ANA: Evidence? You're putting me behind a desk? CAPTAIN: Is that a problem? ANA: I want patrol. CAPTAIN: I don't care what you want. ANA: Just put me in a car. CAPTAIN: You were in an officer involve shooting -- no. ANA from Spanish: You're doing this because you're my Captain? Or because you're my mother? CAPTAIN: Both. ANA: I need to be back on the street. Please. CAPTAIN: I put you in a car -- everyone's going to know I pulled strings. You don't want me to treat you like my daughter? Don't ask for favors. ANA: Then transfer me. mother/Captain fills out a form. CAPTAIN: You don't get the transfer, but I'll give you the car. Happy? RAGGS: Sorry to bother you Captain -- Ana, there's a call for you in the bullpen, they say it's real important. ANA: Thanks, Raggs, I'll be right there. CAPTAIN: They got you a cake, try and act surprised. filling a water bottle, Rose approaches. ROSE: Jack, nice to see you out of the hatch. You could use more sunshine. JACK: I'll take that under advisement. ROSE: A little fruit might do you good, too. Good for the constitution -- at least that's what they say. JACK: Well, if that's what they say. takes a piece of fruit from Rose. ROSE: Mmmm? JACK: Where'd you get these? ROSE: Well, now just because you're a little excited -- no reason to talk with your mouth full. drops out of the sky into the water trough Jack was using to fill his bottle. Jack grabs it, and finds it's a golf ball. HURLEY: Past the hanging tree, double or nothing. KATE: You sure? HURLEY: Dude, double or nothing, there's no way you're hitting it that far. CHARLIE: Hurley, the woman's on bloody steroids. KATE: Double's 10 thousand bucks. CHARLIE: Oh, that's nothing to someone who's worth 150 million dollars. He'll build you your own course, if you'd like. KATE: What are you talking about? HURLEY: Ignore him, he's an idiot. swings and wins the bet. HURLEY: Crap! JACK entering: You hooked it. Try keeping your left arm straight. KATE: You giving me tips? JACK: Kate, I'm -- I'm a doctor. KATE: So, you think you could do better? JACK chuckling: Anyone can hit a ball. That's not golf. KATE: And what's golf? JACK: Golf is accuracy. KATE: Well, why don't we play a few holes and see which one of us is more accurate. CHARLIE: Oooh, fighting talk. JACK: You're kidding, right? KATE: 3 holes, no handicap, we play for bragging rights. What are we waiting for? giving a very sick and shaking Sawyer some water. LIBBY: Ana, let's just get to their camp. It was an accident; they'll understand. ANA: They'll understand? I killed one of them. to Jin and Michael If those 2 move, shout. LIBBY: Wait, what are you doing? walks over to Sayid. SAYID: Untie me. ANA: I'm not... SAYID: Untie me!!! LIBBY: Ana. lifts Sawyer onto his back. ANA: What are you doing? EKO: I'm taking him back to his camp. ANA: Don't leave, please. If that were you, he'd let you die. EKO: I'm not doing it for him. I'm doing it for me. COMMERCIAL BREAK to Ana and her partner, Big Mike, on patrol. BIG MIKE: So'd the shrink give you any good drugs? ANA laughing: Not that kind of shrink. BIG MIKE: Did you miss me? ANA: Boy, did I. BIG MIKE: I heard about you and Danny. Want me to go kick his ass for you? ANA: Nah. It's better this way. What are we doing in Westwood? BIG MIKE: I thought a change of scenery would be nice -- a nice safe neighborhood for your first day back. ANA: This was her idea, wasn't it? BIG MIKE: She is the Captain. ANA: Yeah. POLICE RADIO VOICE: 809, please respond to a domestic disturbance call at 2210 South Veteran. ANA: This is 8 Adam-16. BIG MIKE: That's not our call. POLICE RADIO VOICE: Go ahead Adam-16. ANA: We're just 3 blocks from away from that call on Veteran. We got it. POLICE RADIO VOICE: Copy that, 8 Adam-16. and Big Mike put on their siren. Scene switches to the domestic disturbance. A woman with a baby is fighting with a guy moving stuff. SHAWNA: Where are you going? What are you doing?! Drop the TV, Travis. The TV's mine. and Big Mike pull up. TRAVIS: I bought it with my money. SHAWNA: Liar! TRAVIS: Did you call the cops?!! SHAWNA: What?! TRAVIS: Do something useful, Shawna, shut your trap. SHAWNA: Arrest him; he is stealing my TV. He cannot get away with this. TRAVIS: She hit me. She hit me. BIG MIKE: Hey, enough, all of you! Both of you! ANA her gun: Put your hands where I can see them! Get down on the ground! BIG MIKE: Officer Cortez! ANA: Ma'am, get your baby upstairs. BIG MIKE: Ana Lucia! ANA: Hands on the ground! BIG MIKE: Ana Lucia! He is down. Holster your weapon. Now. with Sayid and the rest of the group. LIBBY: Hey, I think you should let him go. ANA: No. He's going to come after me. LIBBY: You don't know that. ANA: I killed someone he loves. gets up to give Sayid water. ANA: Sit down. Now. MICHAEL: I'm bringing him water. You going to shoot me? Shoot me. ANA: Don't even think of untying him. gives Sayid some water. SAYID: Who is that woman? MICHAEL: Her name is Ana-Lucia. She was on the plane -- tail section -- they all were. We were bringing them back. SAYID: Where is Walt? MICHAEL: They took him -- the others. SAYID: What do you mean they took him? MICHAEL: From the raft -- the night we left. grunts and struggles. MICHAEL: Hey, man. Hey, we're going to get out of this, man. throws a golf tee to the ground. JACK: Guess you're first. KATE: Lucky me. JACK: You know the lady's tee at my golf club back home is about 10 feet closer so if... KATE: Shut up, Jack. swings and gets the ball very close to the hole. JACK: Nice. KATE: You're up. swings and his ball goes into the trees. KATE: Wow, you really put it in there. crossing over a little creek to get to his ball. KATE: We have more balls; you could always just take a drop. JACK: I'm good. finds his ball Got it. sees something behind Jack. JACK: You may want to move. sees the worried look on her face What? enters carrying Sawyer. EKO: Where is the doctor? in the hatch doing a crossword puzzle. The clue he's looking at is 42 down: Enkidu's friend. Locke fills in Gilgamesh. Jack and Kate enter. JACK: I got him. I got him. KATE: Where are we headed? JACK: Bathroom. He's burning up. We've got to get him in the shower -- bring his fever down. KATE: What can I do? JACK: Okay, go through the medical stash; there's a bottle of Ofloxacin... KATE: Ofloxacin. JACK: Ofloxacin -- little white pills. Bring the alcohol and some gauge patches, and strip that bed and make sure it has clean sheets on it. Kate?! KATE: Uh, yeah, yeah. exits and Jack tends to Sawyer's wound. Locke enters and we hear the blip sound of the timer. LOCKE: What happened? JACK: John, the button. exits and Jack turns the shower on Sawyer. Eko examines the Swan Dharma logo. We hear the timer reset to 108. Locke enters. LOCKE: Hello. EKO: Hello. and the rest of the group with Sayid. BERNARD next to Ana: Hey, what are we doing here, Ana? I mean, their camp has got to be close. I just want to get back to my wife. ANA: How long have I kept you alive out here, Bernard? bows his head That's right. So cut me some slack. LIBBY: Hey, we just want to know what you're doing. What's the plan? SAYID: She has no plan. She only has her guilt and the gun. ANA: You want a plan? Michael Do you have any ammo, back at your camp? MICHAEL: What? ANA: Ammo -- for the gun -- do you have any back at your camp? MICHAEL: Yeah, a couple boxes. ANA: Alright, I want it -- at least half. And I'll need a pack -- a big one -- a blanket, some medicine, clothes -- jeans and socks -- you getting all this? MICHAEL: Yeah, I got it. ANA: Alright, you bring all of that stuff back to me and I'll let your friend go. MICHAEL: I'm not leaving them. LIBBY: Michael, you should. MICHAEL: No. We stick together. JIN: Go. says something in Korean like: I'll stay here with Sayid. MICHAEL Jin: I'll be back, man. LIBBY: Ana, what are you doing? You can't live out here alone. ANA: I'm already alone. COMMERCIAL BREAK Ana and Big Mike arrive in the LAPD parking lot. BIG MIKE: I'll sign us out. ANA: What, you talking to me, now? BIG MIKE: I just want to go home A-L. ANA: Hey, I ordered that guy to stop twice. BIG MIKE: So does that mean every time we run into some yo-yo with a TV in his hands, you're going to draw down? RAGGS entering: Hey, Ana-Lucia -- you're guy -- we got him. see a suspect in an interrogation room from the other side of the mirrored glass. CAPTAIN: His name is Jason McCormick. We picked him up on an assault on an elderly woman in Echo Park. His fingerprints matched a partial from your crime scene. We questioned him and he confessed. The D.A. is ready to file charges -- all he needs is for you to I.D. him. ANA: It's not him. CAPTAIN: He confessed. ANA: I don't know him. CAPTAIN the lawyers in the room: Can you guys give us a minute? Ana Why are you doing this? ANA: Because it's not him. CAPTAIN: He put 4 bullets into you -- hollow points through your vest -- he tried to kill you. You want a list of his priors? You want to put this guy back out on the street? ANA: It's not him. walks over to Shannon's body and is sad. Scene switches to Eko looking into the gun vault in the hatch. Locke enters. LOCKE: What happened? Out there -- what happened? EKO: There was an accident. LOCKE: What kind of accident? EKO: A girl was shot and killed. LOCKE: What did she look like? EKO: She was tall with blonde hair. There was an Arab man... LOCKE: Shannon. You said there were 5 of you from the tail section? EKO: 4. LOCKE: 4 -- why didn't the rest of them come back with you? And Michael, Jin? EKO: They cannot come back right now. LOCKE: Can you take me to them? EKO at the guns: No. brings the anti-biotics and some water to Jack and Sawyer. KATE: Here you go. What's happening? Why is he shaking? JACK: He's septic. The infection's gotten into the blood stream. If the anti-biotics don't bring the fever down he'll go into shock. Hold him up. KATE: Okay, I've got him. puts a pill in his mouth and pours some water in. Sawyer coughs it out. JACK: Swallow it, swallow it, swallow it. KATE: I'll do it. JACK: No, no, I've got it. KATE: I can do it. to Sawyer: Sawyer? Hey, you have to listen to me, okay? The only way that you are going to get better is if you take this pill. So I want you to swallow it, okay? Okay, here we go. puts the pill in his mouth and holds up the glass for him to drink Now swallow, swallow. Good! Good. JACK: Nice job. I never learned the whole whisper-in-the-ear thing in med school. and the group with Sayid. Bernard is picking up his bags. ANA: What are you doing? BERNARD: I'm going Ana. I don't want to be a part of this. I know everything you've done for us, and I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you. But I'm going. ANA Libby: What about you? LIBBY: I just don't think you're the best judge of character. I was with you when you put Nathan in the pit. ANA: Alright, you want to go? Go. Leave. Jin You -- go. looks at Sayid who nods for him to go. ANA: Get out of here. Go. COMMERCIAL BREAK running through the jungle. He comes out of the jungle and sees Sun at her garden. SUN: Michael! MICHAEL: Hi. Listen, it's alright. Jin is okay. SUN: Where is he? MICHAEL: He's fine; and I'll explain. But right now, I need to find Jack. talking to Eko in the hatch. JACK angry: Where are they? doesn't answer I said, where are they? LOCKE: Jack, it's not his fault... JACK: Shannon's dead! I'm not... Eko You're going to take me back out there, right now. LOCKE: This man isn't the problem. He brought Sawyer back. JACK: Half-dead with a bullet hole in his shoulder, John. Eko Are you going to talk to me or are you just going to sit there? EKO: Anything I say will only make you angry. So, yes, I will sit here. SUN with Michael: Jack! Jack! Jack! JACK: Michael. hug. MICHAEL: We've got a problem, man. see Jack loading a rifle. JACK: You remember how to get out there, right? MICHAEL: Yeah, I think so. LOCKE: We should stop and think about this, Jack. JACK: Think about what, John? Shannon's dead, Sayid's being held at gunpoint. You want to sit and hope that situation resolves itself -- be my guest. Michael a gun You know how to use this? MICHAEL: Yes, sir. EKO: Stop! Please. What do you want? JACK: Excuse me? EKO: Peace? Revenge? Justice? And you are going out with all these guns? What do you want? JACK: I want all of our people back here safely. Your friend murdered... EKO: Ana-Lucia made a mistake. JACK: What did you say? EKO: Ana-Lucia made a mistake. JACK: Ana-Lucia. EKO: I will take you there. But only you, and no guns. JACK: Let's go. repeatedly removing and re-engaging the magazine of the gun. ANA: Where are you from? doesn't answer. Where are you from? SAYID: I'm from Iraq. ANA: Do you have any kids? SAYID: Why are you asking me if I have children? ANA: I'm curious. SAYID: I do not. Do you have children? ANA: No. SAYID: Are you going to kill me? That's what you're thinking about isn't it? ANA: Should I? SAYID: Almost 40 days ago on this very island I tied a man to a tree and tortured him. I tortured him as I've tortured many men -- men whose voices I still hear in the night. Should you kill me? Maybe you should. Maybe you were meant to. ANA: I'm a cop. I was a cop. One night my partner and I responded to a burglary call. We were the first ones there. I covered the front and he went around the back. I was there a minute and then this kid comes right through the front door -- I tell him to put his hands up -- and he's says I'm making a mistake -- that he's a student and he wants to show me his I.D. I believed him. I just -- I let him reach. All I remember was a pop. By the time I hit the ground I thought I was dead. I feel dead. SAYID: What happened to him -- the man who shot you? to Ana in a bar. We see the guy who had been in custody before leaving the bar. Ana gets up and follows. ANA: Hey, Jason. JASON: Do I know you? ANA her gun: I was pregnant. shoots 3 times, walks over and shoots 3 more times. SAYID: What happened to him? ANA: Nothing. They never found him. picks up Eko's homemade knife and swings it at Sayid, but only to cut the ropes. Then she drops the knife and gun at Sayid's feet. Go ahead, pick it up, I deserve it. SAYID: What good it would be to kill you if we're both already dead? goes to Shannon's body to carry it back. COMMERCIAL BREAK with Sawyer who is shivering. KATE: Hey! Hey, can you hear me? You're going to be okay. You're going to be alright. You're home. of Michael finding Vincent on the beach; Bernard, Libby, and Jin coming to the beach; Charlie and a bunch of redshirts greet them; Bernard and Rose reunite; Sun and Jin reunite; Eko and Jack come across Sayid carrying Shannon followed by Ana. Category: Transcripten